


Bromeo and Dudeliet

by jaded_of_mara



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Once Upon A Time AU, Romeo and Juliet References, au for the eu, background luke/mara, brief cameos of cool people, this is part of a larger whole i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_of_mara/pseuds/jaded_of_mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor hates drama, fights, and Miriram Tenillle. Too bad they're being forced into performing Romeo and Juliet together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bromeo and Dudeliet

"You both know why you're in here, right?" Mr. Kendricks asked, leaning over them.  
"Yes, sir." Miriam and Connor responded in unison. They had gotten into another fight, albeit this time they were both on the same side.  
“This is the fifth, the _fifth_ fight this month,” he sighed. "And, because of the 'incident' with the track team, detention is full, so I am turning you over to Ms. Ivanoff to work it out in the theatre."  
“Can you even do that? I thought that-” Connor tried to ask, before being cut off by Mr. Kendricks.  
“Administration wants to keep this under wraps. The more harsh punishments we deal out, the worse the school seems and the less funding we get, and I know you don’t care about that, but you really should.”  
“So, because of unscrupulous business tactics, we are being forced out of our comfort zones and being asked to do something that could put our mental health in jeopardy?” Miriam indignantly asked.  
Mr. Kendricks barked out a laugh. “Makes it sound like my Marine days. I wouldn’t worry too much about it, just, you know, show up, try, and don’t fight any more until the end of the school year.”

* * *

 

“This better not be some cliche to get us to work better together. My dad would never stand for such a thing. Especially with you.” Miriam ranted.  
“Hey! My dad would be at least twice as mad as yours!” Connor half-shouted back.  
“At least you’re not the only child of a single parent. Half the number of parents, twice the amount of attention.” She retorted.  
At this, Ms. Ivanoff stepped out of her office, and silenced them both a glare. “Stop being children. Romeo and Juliet have already been cast. I do have some integrity. Rehearsals are at lunch every day until three weeks from now. I expect you to be there, or Administration will have to be involved, and I don’t think you want that.”  
“No, ma’am.” they responded.

* * *

 

Rehearsal was going well. As well as could be expected, anyways. Connor had unexpectedly made friends in some of the other cast members. The crew was separate, so he didn’t know them very well, but he heard it was almost like family in there. His brother was also participating, and could make friends with his friends. He did try to shy away from Will Anderson and his group, though, because they all knew Miriam fairly well. He ended up getting cast as Benvolio, and learned his lines within the first week. But still, something had yet to go wrong. Aside from being put into this situation, of course.

* * *

 

Near the end of rehearsal during tech week, Connor heard a heated conversation in the Drama Department office.  
“Ms. Ivanoff, I can’t perform. My dad grounded me, and he doesn’t want me leaving the house.” Connor knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but hearing Miriam was unable to perform was too much.  
“Well, I suppose that’s too bad, Miss Tenille. Of course, if you miss the performance, Administration will probably have you miss a week of school after that. There are consequences to your actions, you know.” He heard Ms. Ivanoff say.  
“No, but you don’t understand, I literally cannot perform, I’ll get in more trouble than I already am. My part isn’t even that important!”  
“You did make a commitment, so I expect you to be there.”  
Connor suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Miriam not perform? Who was he going to rant on his blog about now? It didn’t seem fair to do it about anyone else. He was then struck by a plan. He just needed Luke and Tara’s cooperation.

* * *

 

Connor tapped on Miriam’s window. Hopefully Luke could help with this part of the plan. Tara was already undercover, pretending to collect signatures for a petition about something.  
“What?” Miriam asked, opening the window.  
“We’re here to rescue you from your dad.”  
“What? What does that even- oh. I made that up. I just didn’t want to do the play. I heard people say that my headscarf makes me unfit for the role.”  
“So you're just going to give them _exactly_ what they want?”  
“When you say it like that, you make it sound like less fun.”  
Suddenly an angry, gruff voice yelled out, “I’m not signing a fake petition, so you can just leave now!”  
Tara ran past, red hair flapping in the wind, yelling “Run, guys, run!”  
“Gotta go!” Luke said, running after her.  
“See you at the performance?” he asked hopefully.  
“Screw that, I’m coming with you,” she said, climbing out of the window. “Bye, Dad! Love you!”  
“C’mon, c’mon, hop the fence, hop the fence!”  
“Do you and Luke have anything to do with the ‘Track Incident’?” Miriam panted out.  
“Are you kidding? He’s the mastermind!” Connor shouted back.  
They ran almost all the way to the school, but then Tara pulled them into an alley.  
“If we look too winded when we get there, they’ll think something’s up, you know?” was her only explanation.  
“That was so rad! I mean, my dad is cool, so he wouldn’t lock me up in my room for a month, but still, running away was fun.” Miriam said, slowly getting her breath back.  
“Yeah, it was pretty fun. Are you still performing?”  
“Are you kidding? I just ran 5 blocks, I’m not giving up now!”  
Suddenly, Tara pressed a kiss to Luke’s lips.  
“Aw, gross, get a room, you two!” Connor and Miriam shouted.

* * *

 

“Hey, guys. Connor’s cool now.” Miriam announced to all of her friends.  
“Now? I was always cool!” Connor protested.  
“Yeah, yeah. Let me introduce you to these nerds. Connor, this is Will, Tyler, Wilma, Derek, Elle, Wes, and Other Derek.” she said, pointing to each one in turn.  
“I already know Elle. We were like, best friends in middle school.” Connor responded.  
“Well, then good for you, because she is the Rosaline to your, uh…”  
“Benvolio,” he supplied.  
“Yeah, Benvolio, that one.”  
“Rude, you called me a crow.” Elle said.  
“So, Connor, I thought Luke would be coming with you?” Will asked.  
“Yeah, he and Tara are making out in an alley somewhere.” Connor answered.  
“Haha, about time! Now Derek is the only perpetually single one!” Wes happily shouted.  
“What about you, Wes? I seem to recall so much rejection from every girl in the school.” the blond Derek responded.  
“Yeah, yeah, but there is the other school. They haven’t heard of me there!”  
It was too much for Connor to take in. These people were nuts. Suddenly, a crew girl with blue and orange hair walked in, saying, “Oh, yeah, they have. Curtains up in 10, people, be ready.” With that, she walked out.  
“Wait, wait, what are they saying about me? I need to know!” Wes yelled after her.

* * *

 

The performance went surprisingly well, considering the circumstances. After all, not everyone wanted to be there. Connor was musing on this fact when Miriam came up to him.  
“Hey, you did good tonight.” she said.  
“Thanks. You know, fighting crime, feeding the homeless, et cetera.”  
“Are you seriously going to play this game with me? My dad is the pun lord, you will not get away with this,” she cracked.  
“Fortunately, my dad’s the fun police, so we’re evenly matched,” he joked right back.  
“Nah, man. I’m sorry I’ve been so awful. I was a jerk.”  
“Yeah, I don’t even know why I hated you. You’re like, the coolest person I know.”  
“Yeah. Bros?” she asked.  
“Bros.”  
They fistbumped.

**Author's Note:**

> Cast list for you  
> Romeo- Will Anderson  
> Juliet- Wilma Reynolds  
> Benvolio- Connor Hill  
> Mercutio- Oliver Hill  
> Tybalt- Tyler Collins  
> Nurse- Miriam Tenille  
> Rosaline- Elle West  
> Paris- Wes Jameson  
> Capulet- Luke Vaughn  
> Lady Capulet- Tara Paulsen  
> Montague- Derek Kline  
> Lady Montague- Izzy Vycovat
> 
> Crew  
> Director- Ms. Ivanoff  
> Stage Manager- Anna Thames  
> Tech Manager- Rex Flynn  
> Crew Members- Caleb Dawson, Helena Singleton, Sadie Kim, Zander Ockers, Zeke Bridger
> 
> I didn't even try for subtlety here.


End file.
